


Lion Heart

by Goodnight_Burrito33



Series: Harry Potter and his Daemon [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Good Dumbledore, One Shot Collection, Post-Chamber of Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnight_Burrito33/pseuds/Goodnight_Burrito33
Summary: Ginny jolts awake, her scream stuck in the back of her throat. It takes her a couple frantic seconds to realize she isn't in the chamber of secrets anymore.Post Chamber of Secrets; Ginny waking up in the hospital wing.





	Lion Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment!!! and I hope you keep on reading my stories!

Ginny jolts awake, her scream stuck in the back of her throat. It takes her a couple frantic seconds to realize she isn't in the chamber of secrets anymore. She's in the hospital wing, in a bed, under a warm soft blanket. It smells like lemon and cotton, and there's morning sun gleaming through the windows, little dust dancing in the light. It's all too much to take it and a soft sob slips through her lips. She holds her hands over her face as she cries, her shoulders shaking with the force of it. Her entire body aches, but god, she's alive. 

There's no sound other than her cries for a few moments until she's interrupted by a soft rumble, and a rough tongue on her cheek. Ginny opens her eyes and finds herself face to face with a very large cat. She's never seen this animal before, but she recognizes its eyes. "Morgan?" She whispers and the cat nods and licks her hands. 

"We're okay," Morgan rumbles, as he butts his snout against her face, his whiskers tickle her cheeks. "We're okay, Harry saved us."

"Harry saved us," Ginny repeats and the thought of it causes tears to slide down her cheeks again. So girl and daemon lay curled around each other as she sobs 

"Hello miss Weasley," Albus Dumbledore announces his presence with a soft joking knock on the fabric dividers around Ginny's bed. He pulls up a chair and settles himself in, and looks at her over his half moon spectacles. "I'm very glad you're awake. Your mother and father are here and very anxious to see you, but I wanted to have a word with you before the excitement," he smiles softly at her, folding his hands in his lap. His daemon, a beautiful golden Eagle ruffles her feathers and from his shoulder fixes Ginny with the same intense gaze. 

"I'm being expelled aren't I?" Ginny asks, and rubs the heal of her hand against her eye. 

"Of course not," Dumbledore shakes his head, dislodging his daemon, who flutters onto the end of the bed, gripping the metal bed frame. "Why ever would you think that?" 

"I opened the Chamber, I ... I did all those t-terrible things," she hiccups. 

"My dear, far older wizards than you have been hoodwinked by Voldemort," his says, reaching out to pat her hand. "But I do urge you to perhaps not divulge every detail of your experience in the chamber." Ginny nods in agreement, and Dumbledore sits back, satisfied.

"Now, one more thing, Madame Pomfrey asked me to inform you that it seems the – Er - trauma of the events in the chamber has lead your daemon to settle." Ginny shoots Morgan a surprised look, to which the daemon nods in return. "I dare say you have probably not seen a Mountain Lion before." 

"Lion?" Ginny repeats opened mouthed. 

“Mountain Lion,” Dumbledore corrects her, with a twinkle in his eyes. “I believe they are quite popular with our neighbours across the pond.” 

"I don't feel much like a lion, mountain or otherwise,” she mutters. “More like a dung beetle." At that Dumbledore laughs and Morgan chuffs irritably, offended at the suggestion he could take the form of something so dull. 

"You've got quite the lions heart Miss Weasley, let me assure you," Dumbledore winks and stands, pushing the chair back. He holds out his arm and his daemon perches delicately. "You know, when Kleanthi here settled I was quite disappointed. I had been hopping for something much more mystical and awe inspiring. Like a dragon or a lion."

Kleanthi ruffles her wings and scoffs: "a dragon, psh." 

"Quite right - 'psh'. My point is, no one is happy with their daemon at first. There are too many animals to choose from, too many 'what ifs'. But our daemons know who they are, and know who we are as well. Daemons don't settle on accident." 

"But you said Morgan settled early? Isn't that an accident?"

"I don't believe so. Perhaps his early settling saved your life. We may never know. Anyways, it's in the past now, and it's never wise to dwell on the past," though he says this kindly enough, Ginny has the feeling it's more of an order than a suggestion. "Now, I dare say your family has waiting long enough to see you," Dumbledore turns to leave, sliding the curtain dividers open. 

"Professor," Ginny calls before he disappears from sight. "Thank you." 

"You're quite welcome Ginny," he smiles and turns away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Daemons in this story: 
> 
> Ginny: Morgan - Mountain Lion 
> 
> Dumbledore: Kleanthi - Golden Eagle


End file.
